Problems
by Vasquez
Summary: After Max' second return from Manticore there are some misunderstandings .............. (M/L)
1. Complicated reunion

Disclaimer: All things Dark Angel belong to James Cameron and Charles Eglee and maybe FOX. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Spoiler: Season 2 - after AJBAC (my version of Designate this, I think)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N.: At first I must say that English is not my first language and so probably I made many mistakes! I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
!!!! In this story there is no virus !!!!  
  
'---------------' means thoughts ....................................  
  
  
  
Complicated reunion  
  
Max walked slowly to the elevator. 'oh my god, what do I do?' In front of Logan's pent house door, she let a deep breath out. 'Logan!  
  
She opened the door quietly, how she did it every time before, and walked into the apartment. She saw Logan nowhere and so she went to his office room - There he sat, with his back to her direction, and cute as every time, but his hairs were a little bit longer!  
  
  
  
She watched him for a while, than she walked to him and said softly: "Hi!"  
  
  
  
Logan turned to her: "Oh my god, Max!"  
  
  
  
He stood up and walked slowly to her. He bent down to her face and gave her a long and intensive kiss.  
  
  
  
"I thought .... you are dead. Oh Max!"  
  
Max hugged him tightly for a while and enjoyed his nearness.  
  
Than Max gave Logan a long passionate kiss.  
  
Logan interrupted it.  
  
  
  
"What in the hell happened? Where were you?"  
  
"I'll tell you in silence, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Sure. I'll make us something to eat, and then you can tell me all in silence! Is that okay for you? I still can't believe it"  
  
"Sure", she answered with a huge, cute smile. 'How much I have missed his clear blue eyes and his smile! I love him so much!' Max walked to the kitchen, Logan behind her and he didn't let his eyes of her because he was afraid that all was a dream, as they suddenly heard a female voice.  
  
  
  
"Logan, ..... do you know where my clothes are? I don't know where I ..... "  
  
A blond, young woman came to them, she only wore a towel and she was irritated, ".... have thrown them.", hear voice falter.  
  
  
  
When Max saw the woman, her bright smile, which Logan loved so much disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Hi, ..... my name is Asha!", the woman hesitated, " I'm Logan's friend!"  
  
  
  
'What has he done? He has a new girlfriend? Logan, please say that it's wrong!'  
  
Logan didn't say anything.  
  
"I ...... was afraid of something like that!" , Max cried with tears in her eyes and ran away.  
  
Logan shouted something after her, but it was to late. She wouldn't come back to him, not now. So, he ran to the front door of the house and caught her up.  
  
"Please, Max! She is not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh yeah! And I'm not from Manticore!" , she said worried and wounded. "Don't lie to me!"  
  
Logan went into her direction and stopped near her body. He put his hands on her arms, but Max pushed him back. She sat on her baby and drove away into the darkness.  
  
Logan watched after her and sighed, "My dark angel! She's back!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night (Max' and Original Cindy's place)  
  
  
  
Original Cindy sat on the couch when Max arrived. She wondered why Max came back so early.  
  
"Hey boo, what are you doing here? So early?"  
  
Max gave her no answer and so O.C. walked to her. She saw the tears in Max' eyes and put one hand on Max' shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
"I, .... I think he has a new girlfriend! I mean, ... there I came back ..., and I thought that he would be glad as I am, .... and then he has already a new girlfriend! After a few months!  
  
  
  
"Shhh, calm down. How do you know that he has a new chick? Ahhm, sorry 'bout that! `You're so silly Original Cindy!'  
  
  
  
"There was this attractive Blondie, and she came out from his bathroom. Only with a towel around her ass!"  
  
"That don't need to mean anything! Probably she was a normal friend!"  
  
Tears run across Max' face and she begun sobbing.  
  
"A female friend who take a shower at his place?" she asked serious.  
  
"Yeah! And you has taken a shower at his place too, when you two hadn't 'that kind of a relationship'!" Original Cindy tried to calm her down.  
  
"But that was different!"  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because, ..... we know us longer, ........ know us differently!"  
  
"You don't know how long Logan know this wife! Come here!"  
  
Original Cindy took Max in a huge hug.  
  
  
  
"Thanks!" Max said with a little smile, "I don't know what I would do without you!"  
  
  
  
"You would go into your bed!"  
  
Both smiled a little.  
  
  
  
Slowly Max got into her bed and snuggled to her sheets. She was long awake and thought about her life, about herself, about Logan, about Logan and herself, about the blond bitch,... Then suddenly she slept. But she was a afraid about the next day.  
  
  
  
Next morning (Logan's place)  
  
Logan sat in his kitchen and ate his very small breakfast. He thought if he should call Max, but he want to let her free-room. Especially in the morning. He didn't know how to tell Max about Asha. That she isn't his girlfriend, only a the sister of a friend, okay Asha is a little bit interested in Logan but he isn't interested in her. But Max wouldn't believe this, not after the bathroom-scene. .........  
  
..............................  
  
  
  
A/N.: Okay, I know this story sucks! But please review and tell me your opinion! This story will be continued Oh yeah, and tell me when I made some (English) mistakes!  
  
Vasquez  
  
LH_Vasquez@hotmail.com 


	2. Was it really distrust?

Chapter 2: Was it really distrust?  
In the meantime, Max came to JamPony. She talked Normal round into giving her back her old job. After all she was still one of his best couriers.  
Max was total trough the wind, but she didn't show her feelings. Just OC noticed that something was wrong with her, but she already knew what it was. OC could sleep as much as Max the night before, and that wasn't really much.  
Logan and OC became good friends in the months when Max was gone. That was probably because the two needed comfort. Anyway, Logan must have kept his new girlfriend from OC because a blonde, hot chick would have attracted her attention. OC grinned at that thought.  
  
At around half past three pm Max pager went on. When she looked at the display, she saw a familiar number. 'Logan, who else could it be!'  
  
At first she didn't want, but then she went to the nearest pay phone and dialled Logan's mobile phone number.  
"Hi!", she heard Logan's warm voice, who was really glad that she called.  
  
"Is it something important what you want?", she said with a cold voice.  
  
"For me, yeah! I hope for you too! I was asking you if you probably come over for dinner later!? And to speak about all what had happened!"  
  
"Ahhm, ......., I'm sorry, but I haven't time. I go to Crash and meet my friends!  
"Oh, ..... Okay, I understand ...... , but If you change your mind!? You know where you can find me!"  
"Okay!"  
  
"Max .. ?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"... Max.. I've missed you so much, please let us speak about all! I can't lose you again!"  
Max stood there with the receiver at her ear, leaning at the wall and stifled a few tears.  
"Sure, how you mean."  
Max was out of the line.  
Logan knew that she would response like that - always running away from everything.  
Logan had his mobile phone still at his ear, when he suddenly got a new phone call.  
  
"Hey, Logan!"  
"Hi, Asha.", he answered absent - minded.  
  
"I wanted to ask you, if I could come today. I have some informations, ya know. It's about S1W."  
"No, better not. I have already something to do!"  
Immediately Asha knew what he has already to do. She wanted to come more closely to Logan in the past months, but he wanted just Max! Max here, Max there! And now she had to come back too!  
"Okay, then .. bye!"  
"Yeah, bye!", and Logan ended the telephone call.  
He went into the kitchen and began to cook one of his culinary wonder.  
In the meantime (Max' and Cindy's place)  
  
In the meantime Max was home from work and sat on her couch. After a shower and fresh dressed, she feeled much better. When she couldn't take the empty apartment any longer, she sat on her machine and drove around. Just so, to clear her mind.  
  
' I don't know what I shall do! I must talk with him, but I can't bring that. I'm not made to speak and have feelings, I can't do that!'  
After about one hour, she drove back, not to her place, but straight to fogle towers.  
In front of Logan's door she thought about, if she really should go.  
Logan stood in the kitchen and didn't hear Max like every time. When he took something out of the fridge, Max cleared her throat.  
"Hey!", she said with a little smile.  
"Hey to you too!", Logan answered with a huge cute smile, that made Max avoiding his view.  
  
"I'm glad that you finally came! Ahm, ..... dinner is already finished!"  
  
During the dinner they made just small talk, nothing important.  
  
When Logan cleared the table, Max went into the living room and looked around. 'Everything still like in former times'  
  
"Candles?" , she shouted into the kitchen.  
  
"Bureau, third drawer! ... Like always!"  
  
Logan had to grin and was glad that she spoke to him again. 'If she want candles it must mean something! She wants to talk with me reasonably!'  
  
Logan came into the living room and saw Max in front of the windows. Everywhere stood burning candles.  
  
He went to her and stopped scarce behind her.  
  
"That are the same candles as the last time." , she said with rigid view over Seattle.  
  
"I didn't had a reason to use them, as long as you were not here."  
  
Max turned around and looked him straight in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Do you have something with this Asha? I mean, she is attractive, and I was dead, so ... "  
  
Logan took her hands, "I didn't have anything with her. She is just the sister of a friend, nothing more. Really! Do you think I could just replace you?"  
"Why she showered then at your place?"  
  
"She comes from time to time to me and showers or eats here, nothing more!"  
  
"Ah, .... only eat and shower!", she said quietly with lowered head.  
  
Logan raised her chin that she had to see in his eyes. She still hadn't gotten accustomed yet to it that he was taller than she. "I didn't mean it that way, you know it exactly! Please Max, don't do this to me. I could not bear it if you leave me again! After the last time it was the hell for me!"  
Slowly she went to the couch and sat down on the one end. Logan made himself comfortable on the other end.  
"Ya know, I never believed really that you are together with her. I think, I know you too well for that. But I probably thought that it would be better for us, if it were like that. I mean, feelings, ......... feelings wouldn't be good right now. I bring you only unnecessarily in danger."  
Max didn't noticed that Logan had meanwhile slipped more near to her.  
"Max! You don't bring me in danger. It is my decision whether I bring me in danger or not, and feelings are nothing bad. Not if it is .......  
A/N: So, now a little cliffhanger. Just had to be! Please write industriously REVIEWS And sorry for my English!!!! (I'm from Austria) 


End file.
